


A different kind of mask

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: City fics [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Draculoids, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Mind Control, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Weird little drabble about Dracs :)(Prompt: Mind Control)
Series: City fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	A different kind of mask

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I decided to do Febuwhump like five days before it ends, my hands are really fucked right now so I might have to drop it :)

Really, it doesn’t make sense for her to be as interested in the masks as she is; once they’re on, the mindless workers become even-more-mindless workers, that’s all. There’s no way around the company’s technology, no way to remove the masks, no way to negate their effects. But it’s what the people around the masked ones do, that make her interest worth its while. She’s seen former lovers, one under the mask and one wholly human (whatever wholly human means), slaughter each other at the company’s behest, seen people rip the masks clean off former friends, not realizing their faces would tear away as well, leaving accusing, empty eye sockets behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
